


butterfly effect

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝nikt nie jest antagonistą we własnej historii❞





	1. 0 ♦ pusta

W jej domu nie ma motyli.

Cisza przerywana rytmicznymi uderzeniami palców o klawiaturę, płytkie i wywołujące ból w całej klatce piersiowej oddechy, walające się po podłodze poduszki i ubrania, zdarte plakaty i szczelnie zakryte błękitnym materiałem okna — tak, są w nadmiarze; towarzyszą w każdym pomieszczeniu i o każdej porze dnia oraz nocy. Motyle — te nocne, czarne i lśniące? Brak. Brak od pamiętnego upokorzenia.

Władca Ciem milczy; jego głos nie wypełnia już jej głowy, nie przemawia przez nią. Nie dzieli się swoją mocą. Nie daje poczucia kontroli nad sytuacją. Więc jest pusta. Kompletnie, absolutnie pusta; i tylko towarzyszy jej uczucie, jakby pozbawiono ją kości, organów, krwi i na ich miejsce wetknięto przesadnie wypełnione powietrzem baloniki. Jest lekko i nieprzyjemnie.

Czasami siedzi i przewija powiadomienia w telefonie; czytając o kolejnych sukcesach Biedronki znowu widzi siebie i tamten słoneczny dzień, i w milczeniu pozwala nowym emocjom zaciskać palce na starej porażce, podrażniać niezagojone rany. Jej nogi bolą, gdy nimi porusza. Prawdopodobnie powinna to rozchodzić. Prawdopodobnie powinna przestać wykonywać tylko kursy do łazienki i kuchni, a potem znowu pokoju.

Czasami rzuca przedmiotami, kopie i warczy; wydobywa z gardła wrzaski tak głośne, że później nie może wydusić nawet jednego słowa, a zaniepokojeni sąsiedzi pukają do drzwi. Może nawet wgryza się do krwi we własne palce i zdziera bandaże skrywające nieuszkodzoną skórę — takie małe, kolejne kłamstwo, dzięki któremu zebrała trochę fanów i zasiała zwątpienie w Biedronkę.

Czasami tkwi w istnej apatii. Koreański zespół kończy kolejną piosenkę, a zasłona osuwa się pozwalając słońcu ogrzać jej twarz. Jej matka wraca z obiadem. Coś gdzieś brzęczy. Oczy rejestrują przesuwające się po suficie, niewielkie i zakrzywione obiekty. Radio w salonie przebija się do jej pokoju w przerwach między piosenkami i informuje o setnym albo i tysięcznym sukcesie paryskiej bohaterki i tym samym pewnie niszczy jej robotę. A ona po prostu leży i nic nie czuje. P u s t a .

Czasami celowo źle to wszystko rozgrywa, pozwala kłamstwom uciec spod kontroli i żyć własnym życiem, zniekształcać się i zaprzeczać sobie. Pozwala na demaskacje i chłonie wstyd z tym związany; tłumaczy się pokrętnie i przeprasza wystukując kolejne fałsze. Ośmiesza się. Depcze ważne dla siebie rzeczy.

Czasami robi paskudne rzeczy, czasami jedynie egzystuje w ciasnych czterech ścianach. Rozrywa wszystko lub zostawia. Krzyczy lub milczy.

Ale żadna ćma nie dotyka jej ciała. Nic nie przelatuje obok. Nic nie wnika w fałszywe miraculum, w plecak, poduszkę, broszkę, bransoletkę czy nawet bluzę.

Przez kolejny dzień jest s a m a.

I chyba już się od tego dusi.


	2. 1 ♦ otwarte drzwi

Biedronka nie nosi sukienek.

Cały Paryż zbiera się, żeby obejrzeć wielkie wydarzenie — wręczenie nagrody za całą pomoc i za (urojone chyba) zaangażowanie w pozbywaniu się kolejnych akum z ich miasta. Ale Biedronka nie ma na sobie sukienki, nie ma nawet inaczej uczesanych włosów i czy bardziej odświętnego, lateksowego wdzianka. Jest taka, jak zwykle — czerwona i czarna; w nudnym stroju, masce i spiętych krwistą wstążką włosach. Kiedy się uśmiecha, robi to z taką łatwością, że aż Lilę ogarnia złość i ciska telefonem o podłogę. W następnej chwili słychać trzask, a na ekranie pojawia się pełne rozgałęzień pęknięcie. Mimo to wciąż wyświetla transmisje z całego zdarzenia, a pomieszczenie wciąż wypełniają dźwięki braw i okrzyki zadowolonego tłumu. Chyba pojawia się Czarny Kot, bo wszystko się nasila.

Ale wciąż — Biedronka nie nosi sukienek. Nie stroi się. Andre, burmistrz Paryż, wręczy jej ten cholerny, złoty medal, gdy ona będzie w paskudnym ❝stroju bojowym❞... i gdy będzie się uśmiechała, tak zadowolona z siebie i pełna gracji, jakby przyszła w najpiękniejszej sukni i koronie, z odsłoniętą nieskalaną najróżniejszymi szpetnościami twarzą. Jakby chodziła w robionych specjalnie dla niej szpilkach. Jakby była lepsza od tej kobiety, na którą przez chwile jest robione zbliżenie. Jakby najbiedniej ubrana była lepsza od wystrojonego burmistrza. Ohyda, ohyda, ohyda, ohyda.

Dosłownie rwie swoje włosy i kopie w kołdrę, pozostawiając na niej czerwone smugi świeżego lakieru. Teoretycznie nie chodząc do szkoły ani w żadne inne miejsca nie musi się malować (nie to, żeby chodzenie do tego zmuszało, oczywiście), teoretycznie nie musi się przejmować tym czy lakier będzie pasował do niebieskich, odsłaniających palce, butów, ale i tak to robi. Albo raczej — robiła. Zanim jej telefon przełączył się z piosenki ❝tempo❞ na jakiś wywiad z Biedronką, gdzie ta wspominała o nagrodzie. Natychmiast rzuciła lakier i zaczęła grzebać, sprawdzając daty. Oczywiście, że to było dzisiaj. Teraz. I nagrywał oraz fotografował to cały Paryż— najpierw tumblr zalał ją zdjęciami oczekującego tłumu, później twitter komentarzami o tym, że jest za zimno, że za ciepło, że Biedronka mogłaby się pośpieszyć. Następna była już transmisja, a ostatnie — zdjęcia robione przez Czarnego Kota i wstawiane na jego, założonego ledwie miesiąc temu, instagrama.

Oczywiście nikt nie rozważał tego, że właśnie obecność Biedronki w ich uroczym i amorami płynącym mieście doprowadza do kolejnych ataków Władcy Ciem, nikt nie zastanawiał się czy to czasem nie jest tak, że właśnie ich idolka przynosi im zgubę i daje złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa zapętlając jedną grę. Nikt też nie myślał nad tym, co właściwie Biedronka zrobiła w ostatnim czasie, by znaleźć ich wroga. Nikt, nikt, nikt, nikt. Same zadowolone twarze i wymachujące radośnie dłonie, a na deser wzniosłe melodie, od których normalnych ludzi mdli. Ją mdliło. Ślepota zabieganych dorosłych i zafascynowanych mocą dzieci bywała okropna. A jej głowa — zupełnie, jak teraz! — bywała ciężka i pełna szumów odgradzających ją od każdego innego dźwięku. Dosłownie miażdżyła tłum i jego krzyki, przenikała przez ściany i zduszała to, co wychodziło z telewizora w salonie, pozostawiając ją na moment w otępieniu. Później w furii — kolejny raz tego dnia uderzała w uszy i skronie, próbując pozbyć się tego i odblokować wszystko inne. Kolejny raz to nic nie dawało i musiała odczekiwać kilka minut, w trakcie których Biedronka wygłaszała długą przemowę (o przyjaźni i wsparciu oraz zaufaniu do swego partnera, prawdopodobnie).

Gdy dziwactwo mija, Czarny Kot robi zdjęcie z Biedronką. Sam nie dostał nic. Chyba nawet nie mógł przemawiać. Uroczo.

✿

Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni i wyjmuje z lodówki karton z mlekiem, by w końcu, niczym na wszystkich filmach, przechylić go i napić się z całości (a przy tym przyozdobić kilkoma kroplami swoją czarną bluzkę), jej matka patrzy na nią z pewnymi wątpliwościami, nawet otwiera usta przez chwilę chcąc wygłosić jakiś moralizatorski bełkot (i może przy okazji ukraść kilka cytatów z przemowy paryskiej bohaterki, przecież wszyscy lubią jej mądrości!). Gdy zegar wyjawia, że minęła minuta, Lilę ogarnia panika — przez chwilę myśli, że zrobiła coś głupiego, że czymś zdradziła swój stan. Ale nie. Zamiast demaskacji czy długich przemów, jej matka mówi:

— To było ładne wydarzenie.

I Lila odburkuje:

— Mhm.

I prawie dławi się przy tym mlekiem, a kolejne krople spływają po jej szyi, wsiąkają w zapocony materiał.

— Należała jej się ta nagroda.

— Mhm.

— A Kot był taki uroczy! Widziałaś jego zdjęcia?

— Mhm.

— I jeszcze ta mowa na koniec! To naprawdę niesamowite, że Biedronka...

Wczoraj narzekała, dzisiaj przyjęłaby szum z otwartymi ramionami, byleby uciec od kolejnych pochwał nieskierowanych w jej stronę. Nerwowo zatacza palcami koła na gładkiej powierzchni lodówki i obserwuje karton mając przez chwilę ochotę go zgnieść i już do reszty wszystko upaćkać na biało. Zamiast tego odkłada go ostrożnie i uderza parę razy stopą o kafelki, a po kuchni rozchodzi się ciche plask plask plask wmieszane w kolejne słowa matki.

— Powinnaś była tam pójść.

— Może następnym razem — mówi w końcu i mimowolnie krzywi się, gdy świadomość skrzeczenia po raz kolejny ją dopada. Gardło znów boli, mózg przywraca wspomnienia nocnych wrzasków; tych kilkugodzinnych momentów, gdy jej matki nie było w domu i nie musiała się martwić jej reakcjami.

Ma ochotę zwymiotować.

Plask plask plask.

Ociężale dopada drzwi i wychodzi, nim cisza w kuchni zostaje zniszczona przez nagłą zmianę tematu — pytanie o obiad.

✿

Kilka godzin później stoi na dywanie i myśli o tym, że ludzie mogą jej mówić różne rzeczy; komentować i lajkować kolejne zdjęcia. Matka może jej mówić różne rzeczy. Ona sobie może mówić różne rzeczy. Ale łazienkowe, wiszące na ścianie lustro mówi w tej chwili całą prawdę — jest źle, dziewczyno. Ogarnij się.

Czesane tylko do zdjęć włosy sterczą w każdym możliwym kierunku, tusz rozmazuje się na całej twarzy. Czerwone plamy szminki z jakiegoś powodu są nawet na obojczyku; chyba się dotknęła przy kolacji. Albo zrobiła to rano, gdy zamachnęła się. Nieważnenieważnieważniewanżne.

Przeciera oczy i kolorowe plamy odciskają się na palcach. Nie potrafi się na tym skupić, wpadające do łazienki srebrzyste światło skutecznie ją odciąga od wszelkich zabrudzeń. Niebo, które dostrzega jest niemalże czarne, ale pokryte milionem gwiazd, praktycznie żadna chmura ich nie zakrywa, za to księżyc wydaje się dwa razy większy niż zwykle i jasny, niczym latarka skierowana prosto w twarz.

Pierwszym odruchem jest otwarcie okna, chęć poczucia chłodu i wiatru muskającego zapocone policzki. Drugim odruchem jest natychmiastowe zamknięcie, bo zamiast błogich, nocnych zapachów i ulgi, odczuwa jedynie ukłucie w klatce i niemalże dusi się i dławi śliną, kiedy drżąca dłoń próbuje utrzymać się na klamce i pchnąć ją w odpowiedni sposób.

Okno jest zamknięte, woda pod prysznicem w końcu zrobiła się gorąca, a ona po prostu klęczy na ziemi i przez kolejne minut łapczywie nabiera powietrza, a motyle cienie tańczą przed jej oczami i szydzą z tego zdarzenia.

Następnym razem wszystko jest szczelnie zamknięte i zakryte, żeby nie kusiło. Ale wciąż nie ma żadnej prawdziwej ćmy, za to są koszmary, w których męski i nieprzyjemny głos pyta czy tylko na tyle ją stać.

✿

W piątek, niespodziewanie, zjawia się Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Jeden z jej powodów. Ten, którego tak stalkuje na każdym możliwym portalu (stara się, ale i tak pewnie nie jest w tym tak dobra, jak użytkowniczka, która komentuje każde zdjęcie pięć sekund po dodaniu i ciągle nawiązuje do wydarzeń, o których Lila nigdy nie słyszała lub zdążyła zapomnieć).

Jego wizyta jest tak niespodziewana, a drzwi otwierają się tak gwałtownie, że Lila prawie upuszcza trzymany w dłoni w kubek z kawą i znów czuje mdłości. Za nim i za plecami jej matki skrywa się błękitna ściana, kolejne drzwi. Kolejne mieszkania. Gdzieś dalej jest przejście na schody w dół, a tam zaś jest wyjście na zewnątrz. To zaś brzmi okropnie.

Najgorszy jest jednak jego uśmiech — pełen troski i niezrozumienia sytuacji. Jest jak człowiek, który zobaczył scenę morderstwa, ale zamiast uciekać, podchodzi do mordercy i pyta grzecznie czy ten mógłby podać mu godzinę. Albo czy mógłby pomóc mu ścierać tą cała krew. Tylko, że Lila nie jest mordercą, a jedyna krew wpływa z jej palca, gdy przebija go paznokciem, próbując opanować nagłe, szybsze bicie serca i uczucie nacisku na gardło.

Otwarte drzwi atakują ją, zachęcają szumy do wniknięcia w jej głowę, rozpraszają i niszczą wszelkie myśli. Do tego kolejne jego spojrzenie jest jak cios w policzek.

Chyba się rumieni.

Chyba znów odczuwa tamto upokorzenie.

A on chyba dalej nie rozumie, jak bardzo nie chce go widzieć, bo robi krok w jej stronę, ale drzwi wciąż pozostają otwarte i pozwalając światu zewnętrznemu wedrzeć się do środka. Do niej. Okropnekropneokropneokropne.

— Ja... — jego głos, zmieszany z szumami, jest okropny, pocięty i bolesny, a jednak pozwala jej na oderwanie się od uczucia rodzącego się w klatce piersiowej. —...długo cię nie ma i... — uderza palcami o trzymane w dłoni zeszyty, a torba prawie spada mu z ramienia.

Aha.

Lila ma nadzieję, że tak naprawdę wcale nie dygocze, że tylko jej się zdaje.

— Notatki? — pyta wkładając w to całą swoją energię, a on kiwa mocno głową. Lila ma ochotę zwymiotować od samego patrzenia; ona ledwie może w tym hałasie zerknąć na ścianę obok drzwi.

Wdzierasięwdzierasięwdzierasię.

— Trochę tego jest, ale teraz mamy tydzień przerwy, bo był... — Adrien się waha. Jego wzrok ucieka i przez chwilę wędruje od telewizora do gablotki z różnymi odznaczeniami. —... mały wypadek. Przez akumę. — Gryzie wargę, ale wbrew temu, co sobie myśli Lila nie zaczyna histeryzować. Oczywiście, ma ochotę uderzyć o coś głową, bo znowu okazuje się, że Władca Ciem odrzuca jej smutek. Ale wciąż nie histeryzuje. Nie płacze. Jest zadziwiająco silna, chociaż uczucie jej towarzyszące jest porównywalne do wbijania rozgrzanych noży w stopy. — Więc nie musisz się śpieszyć — kończy wypowiedź i znowu ucieka, tym razem obserwuje drzwi do kuchni. Pewnie zastanawia się, jakie pomieszczenie się za nimi skrywa... albo użala się nad nią.

— To... miłe. — Skrzeczy. Dyskretnie uderza pięścią w plecy.

Odbiera od niego zeszyty, kładzie je na stoliku i przyjmuje kolejną, wyjętą z torby, porcję. Pewnie ich nie przepisze, pewnie nawet nie będzie pamiętać o ich istnieniu, ale boi się, jak będą brzmieć kolejne słowa, gdy przejdą przez wyniszczone gardło. Nie ma też ochoty na ucieczki i inne wygłupy. Nie przy nim. Nie po upokorzeniu.

Powinien już pójść, ale on wciąż stoi w miejscu i wierci się niespokojnie. Chciałaby go spytać czy chodzi o coś jeszcze i wrócić do swojego pokoju, rzucić się na łóżko i walić w nie pięściami aż do rozładowania. Zamiast tego próbuje przełknąć ślinę, krzywi się czując coraz mocniejszy zacisk na gardle i pozwala uszom przyjąć kolejne jego słowa. Nawet udaje jej się nie zerkać na drzwi (todalejsiętudostaje) i utrzymać spojrzenie na jego dłoniach, wyjmujących plakat z torby.

— Ja... od pewnego czasu... jestem w pewnym zespole. To nic super ważne. To nic super poważnego. To... to nic super, okej? Ale ten... my... gramy w przyszły piątek taki mini koncert... to trochę spóźniony prezent dla naszej przyjaciół, ale w sumie będzie mnóstwo obcych osób i ten... zastanawiałem się... czy nie chciałabyś może przyjść?

Drzwi prawie zamykają się przy przeciągu, a ich skrzypienie jest tak okropne, że Lila łapie się za głowę.

Spadnieszspadnieszspadnieszspadniesz.


	3. 2 ♦ biedronki w cieście

Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie lubiła biedronek.

Mgliste wspomnienie z dzieciństwa przedostaje się na pierwszy plan, kiedy próbuje uspokoić się i zasnąć. Co jakiś czas, gdy zielone łąki i drewniane stoły stają się zbyt realne i niemalże czuje zapach ciasta, otwiera gwałtownie oczy i zerka na okna, które jeszcze kilka minut temu sama zasłaniała tym razem zielonym i o wiele grubszym materiałem. Żadna srebrzysta poświata nie dostaje się do środka, żaden dźwięk z ulicy nie przebija się przez ściany. Obklejone plakatami najróżniejszych zespołów drzwi odcinają ją od korytarza, blokują lecące w telewizorze wiadomości i kroki matki. Tak więc w jej pokoju panuje absolutna cisza i duchota. Jest paskudnie gorąco i niemalże nie ma czym oddychać. Żeby się nie zapocić musi odrzucić — i tak bardzo cieniutką — kołdrę i nakryć kocem.

Kiedy kolejna próba zamknięcia oczu kończy się wspominaniem dziwnych urodzin i późniejszego wyplątywania tych kropkowanych paskudztw z włosów, Lila łapie poduszkę i ciska nią w najbliższą lampę, a ta — na szczęście — niemalże bezdźwięcznie opada na puchaty dywan wystający spod biurka.

Ma ochotę wrzasnąć, ale zamiast tego gryzie się w język i sięga po telefon. Albo — próbuje po niego sięgnąć, ale jej dłoń, zamiast na zimny ekran telefonu, natrafia na śliski papier. Bierze go do ręki i zapala rozwieszone nad łóżkiem światełka. Po raz kolejny widzi kolorowe, ludzkie cienie, wielką i ledwie czytelną nazwę zespołu oraz mnóstwo ozdób — kwiaty, nuty, jakieś błyskawice. I o dziwo wszystko wygląda nieźle, nie niespójnie, chociaż od patrzenia Lila ma w głowie czytane wieki temu blogi i ich szablony, na których zawsze musiał być jakiś kwiat, błyskawica i zegar. Przez chwilę nawet zaczyna żałować, że w pewnym momencie porzuciła je i myśli o tym czy dalej mają koszmarne szablony, czy może ludzie już przerzucili się na coś innego. Potem rzeczywistość uderza ją w twarz.

Szum trwa ledwie minutę, no może dwie, ale jest też niesamowicie głośny, głośniejszy niż zwykle, i zmusza ją do ponownego położenia głowy na poduszkach. Do zakończenia Lila tkwi praktycznie w bezruchu; jedynie jej palce naciskają coraz to mocniej na papier, czasami rozcinają opuszki o krawędzie i pozwalają pościeli wchłonąć kilka czerwonych kropelek. W ostatnich sekundach szum niemalże zmienia się w huk podobny do zrzucania ciężarków z piątego piętra, prosto na stos szklanych rzeczy. Chyba w tym wszystkim wyszarpuje sobie kilka włosów. Ale następująca później ulga jest już całkiem miła i ciężko przy niej powstrzymać się od ziewania czy zamykania oczu.

A śniąc w końcu trafia na to przeklęte przyjęcie i raz jeszcze walczy z biedronkami, które postanowiły przejąć jej stół, jej tort i jej włosy. Doprawdy, paskudne stworzenia.

(A może wcześniej to były mrówki?)

✿

Władca Ciem milczy także we wtorek, kiedy Lila wisi nad muszlą klozetową i pozbywa się zawartości żołądka. Na języku ma paskudny posmak wymiocin, papryki i gazowanego napoju, którym kilka godzin wcześniej popijała obiad. W pewnym momencie rzyga głównie nim, a jej głowa przekrzywia się i kafelki zalewają się czernią i żółcią.

Nie ma pojęcia skąd to się wzięło czy to zatrucie, czy coś groźniejszego, ale jest nawet szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw, bo oto, na widok tych obrzydlistw, jej matka (po naprawdę długich godzinach zalegania w jej pokoju i chodzenia za nią) w końcu wycofuje się do kuchni. Oczywiście, znając życie ona wróci i przyniesie okłady (jakby Lila miała gorączkę), miliony zbędnych leków i jakieś herbatki. Ale to będzie za chwilę, za kilka minut. Może pół godziny. Później.

Teraz Lila jest sama i po prostu się tym rozkoszuje.

I może tylko trochę za mocno ściska pięści na myśl o tym, że Władca Ciem znów ją zignorował.

(Ale, może, później zmienia zdanie i stwierdza, że antybohater z bolącym żołądkiem nie byłby czymś pożytecznym...)

(...ale mieć w swoich dłoniach akumę i tak byłoby całkiem fajnie.)

✿

Wcześniej nie miała z tym aż takiego problemu, ale teraz w jej wyobraźni plakat pali jej dłonie, płomienie pełgają po palcach, są tak paskudnie gorące, że skóra natychmiast się topi i odsłania kości, a te trzaskają i czernieją. A najgorsze — oczy ciągle zachodzą jej mgłą, więc żeby przeczytać cokolwiek musi przyciskać plakat bliżej twarzy i obkręcać go na wszystkie strony, jednocześnie intensywnie mrugając oczami i co jakiś czas trąc drugą dłonią o nie.

Nie miała odwagi powiedzieć tego Adrienowi, ale tak naprawdę czas wydarzenia nie ma dla niej większego znaczenia — czy to piątek, czy sobota, czy nawet kwiecień następnego roku, jej życie aktualnie jest wypełnione pustymi dniami. Nie ma obowiązków, nie ma planów.

Problemem jest tylko to czy chce przyjść.

Z jednej strony — być może to jest właśnie ta szansa. Być może Władca Ciem zechce obdarować ją mocą, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak (zobaczy Adrien z inną dziewczyną albo nagle zjawi się Biedronka, albo Adrien jednak przestanie udawać, że nic się nie stało i nakrzyczy na nią) i zostanie zraniona na koncercie.

Z drugiej strony — Adrien. Cholerny Adrien Agreste tam będzie. Cholerny chłopak o cudownych zielonych oczach. Cholerny dzieciak, który widział już jedno jej upokorzenie i teraz miałby oglądać drugie. Miałby być częścią drugiego. Jak pierwszego. Może nawet powodem. Źleźleźleźleźleźle.

Zirytowana zwija kartkę w kulę i ciska nią w śmietnik. Nie trafia.

✿

Adrien pisze wieczorem, w środę, gdy Lila siedzi na parapecie (okno zamknięte, oczywiście) i je ciasto kupione przez matkę w drodze z pracy.

Adrien pyta ją o to czy przyjdzie, jednocześnie milion razy zahacza o notatki i zastanawia się jak jej idzie (Świetnie! W ogóle ich nie tknęłam — ma ochotę odpisać Lila). Kiedy ona próbuje się wykręcić od odpowiedzi, on wysyła uśmiechy, śmieszne gify, zdjęcie kota w pelerynie superbohatera. A potem znowu pyta i tym razem telefon ląduje na podłodze i to nie tak, że Lila nim rzuca (nie tym razem). Po prostu wypada jej z ręki, a spokój, który przez chwile odczuwała, przemienia się w zmęczenie. Autentycznie przez dobrych kilka minut czuje się, jak staruszka dźwigająca na barkach osiemdziesiąt bezsensownie długich i bolesnych lat.

Jej dłoń wisi w powietrzu; mięśnie są napięte do tego stopnia, że znów ma ochotę krzyczeć — tym razem o tym, jak to nienawidzi takich utrat kontroli i jak fajnie byłoby zastąpić je poczuciem mocy.

✿

Kartka wciąż leży zmięta gdzieś na podłodze. Dalej nie odpowiedziała Adrienowi, ale o północy zgarnia kolejne kawałki ciasta z kuchni i po raz pierwszy od — być może nawet kilku lat — bardzo dawna włącza telewizor w swoim pokoju. Jest trochę zimno, a ciało wciąż nie wróciło do odpowiedniego stanu, ale Lila ignoruje to i przeskakuje od kanału do kanału aż w końcu natrafia na wywiad z Biedronka... Albo raczej to irytujące ❝ZOSTAŃCIE Z NAMI! WRÓCIMY PO REKLAMACH!❞. Zalewają ją wiadomości o kolejnym cudownym leku na ból głowy.

Niemalże zasypia, nim w końcu uśmiechnięci i dziwnie gadający ludzie ustępują miejsca niebieskim ścianom, dwóm kanapom i Biedronce. Uśmiechniętej, cudownej Biedronce, która znów nawet się nie wystroiła. Lila nie ma pojęcia, czemu ten szczegół ją tak dręczy, ale dzisiaj jest praktycznie gotowa mordować przez niego. Ciasto po piątym kawałku zaczyna być dla niej — nie, nie za słodkie — gorzkie, a wiśnie w nim mdłe. Odstawia je obok.

— Myślę, że najważniejsze jest zaufanie. Ufam Czarnemu Kotu, on ufa mi i wszystko działa! — Biedronka na koniec wypowiedzi klaszcze w dłonie i kobieta, która zadała jej pytanie, śmieje się krótko i irytująco. (Jej śmiech brzmi, jak przejeżdżanie widelcem po talerzu.)

— I nie martwisz się, że pewnego dnia Czarny Kot może poczuć się odrzucony przez to, jak często skupiasz wszystko na sobie?

Lila prawie krztusi się śliną słysząc takie pytanie.

Wiesz, że się do tego przyczyniasz? — myśli chwilę później.

— Ja... — Biedronka zamyka i otwiera usta, a Lila przez moment wierzy, że ta w końcu poległa na jakimś polu. Nie umie odpowiedzieć. Nie umie się wybronić. Raz jeden przegrywa i wszystko robi się wyjątkowo piękne. Ale nie. Już po chwili pokój wypełnia się głosem paryskiej bohaterki: — Nie, nie martwię się o to, bo gdyby Czarny Kot chociaż raz skrzywił się, pokazał się, że mu źle, natychmiast przestałabym odbierać nagrody i sama brać udział w wywiadach! — Uśmiecha się i Lila jest pewna, że wszyscy w tym momencie robią głośne ❝aww❞. — Nie ukrywam, lubię odbierać nagrody i słuchać o tym, że jestem dla kogoś pomocna, ale dobre samopoczucie mojego partnera jest dla mnie dużo ważniejsze! Poza tym...

Lila już nie słucha. Nie ma czego. Jej palce same odnajdują pilot i wyłączają telewizor, by potem wystukiwać krótką wiadomość do Adriena.

Chyba będę.

Kiedy znów sięga po ciasto jej paznokcie uderzają o pełznące po czekoladzie biedronki.


	4. 3 ♦ jego ojciec

Chyba spała.

To zabawne, ale nawet tego nie jest pewna, gdy powoli odtwarza wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin — sprawdzała godzinę na telefonie (wskazywał pierwszą), obróciła się na drugą stronę, twarzą do ściany, a gdy znów zerkała na telefon ten już twierdził, że jest siódma rano. Tylko, że Lila naprawdę nie czuje tych kilku godzin snu. Do tego jest pewna, że o tej pierwszej myślała jeszcze o wywiadzie z Biedronką i wiecznie pomijanym Czarnym Kocie, a dokładnie o tym samym myślała o siódmej. I nawet nie kojarzy swojego przebudzenia, a jej ciało tkwi w tej samej pozycji. Z drugiej strony — wszystko wydaje się dziwnie krótkie i niemożliwym jest, by wytrwała tyle z ręką pod głową i powyginanymi przez kołdrę nogami oraz drugą dłonią wetkniętą w szczelinę między ścianą, a łóżkiem. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie jest niemożliwe. To cholernie niewygodne, wręcz bolesne.

Wszystko zaczyna się nie tak i jedząc śniadanie Lila, zamiast smaku kanapek, czuje wczorajsze ciasto; jego słodycz wżera się w nią i niemalże zmusza do odwiedzenia łazienki i zwymiotowania. 

Ostatecznie, po długim powstrzymywaniu odruchów wymiotnych, Lila potrafi tylko chwiać się pod prysznicem i patrzeć na niewielki strumyczek krwi wydobywający się z przeciętej paznokciem skóry.

(I może trochę ma ochotę skopać tyłek tego, kto stwierdził, że jeden ból może odciągnąć uwagę od drugiego.)

(I może później, ciesząc w końcu włosy, zastanawia się czy nie była dla siebie zbyt delikatna zostawiając jedno nacięcie, czy może to ten człowiek powinien być bardziej konkretny i powiedzieć, że jego ❝JEDEN NIEZAWODNY TRIK W WALCE Z...❞ działa tylko, kiedy chcesz wymienić ból psychiczny na fizyczny.)

✿

Fałszywe miraculum straciło swoje barwy. Chociaż miało być trwałe, niezniszczalne i wiecznie pomarańczowo — białe, to teraz jest po prostu trochę srebrne, trochę poczerniałe. Na to wszystko wygina się, niczym twór z plasteliny, kiedy Lila bierze go do ręki i naciska palcami. Nie ma w nim życia w postaci małej akumy, nie ma blasku i w końcu nie ma żadnej mocy, którą mógłby jej przekazać rwąc tym samym ten paskudny stan.

Lila zastanawia się czy jego wygląd, to wina Biedronki; czy wszystkie opętane przedmioty nagle przyśpieszają swój rozpad i w ledwie kilka tygodni niszczeją do reszty na oczach właściciela; czy te wszystkie notatniki już zżółkły i straciły okładkę, broszki rozerwały się, łyżeczki popękały, łyżwy rozpadły; czy wszystko skruszało, by ostatecznie stać się kupką niezdatnego do użytku prochu. Jest taki moment, że Lila nawet sięga po telefon i zaczyna wystukiwać odpowiednie pytanie, potem uświadamia sobie, co robi i natychmiast zrywa się z łóżka, zatrzaskuje szkatułkę, w której tkwiło miraculum i wychodzi, kierując się do kuchni.

Po wypiciu kawy wraca i znów łapie miraculum lisa. Tym razem nie przesuwa po nim palcami, nie bada w jakim stopniu jest zniszczony i nie zawiesza na nim wzroku. Zamiast tego wpycha je do kieszeni czerwonego płaszcza i podchodzi do szafy. Trochę kręci jej się w głowie, ale wciąż jest cicho, nie ma szumów i ból nie promieniuje na całe ciało, nie zmusza go do zastygnięcia w bezruchu albo wrzasku.

Większość jej ubrań jest... dobra. Modna, tak. Większość idealnie pasowałaby na malutki koncert nikomu nieznanego zespołu, a jednak jej ręce trzęsą się, gdy przesuwają kolejne wieszaki albo grzebią w poskładanych na półkach ubraniach.

Jej telefon odzywa się kilka razy, wygrywając radośnie fragment ❝love shot❞, a ona za każdym razem podskakuje i praktycznie rzuca się na niego, by odkryć ze zrezygnowaniem, że to tylko jej matka. Odrzuca połączenie i krzywi się, bo oto nadciąga milion wiadomości:

Jak się czujesz?

Wszystko w porządku?

Obiad jest w mikrofali. Odgrzej go sobie.

A może już jadłaś?

Było smaczne?

Nie za ostre?

Nie poparzyłaś się?

O której idziesz na ten koncert?

Ostatnia jest najdłuższa i sprawia, że Lila musi usiąść.

Gdybyś potrzebowała samochodu zadzwoń do taty. Pewnie nie odbierze od razu, ale nieprzejmój się!Pewnie po prostu jest zajęty. W każdym bądź razie - na pewno w końcu odbierze i z chęcią cie podwiezie! ✿

Nie, Lila nie ma pojęcia, czemu jej matka upatrzyła sobie kwiaty, jako idealną rzecz na kończenie wszelkich dłuższych wiadomości. Nawet nie jest w stanie teraz się nad tym pochylać, bo oto w jej głowie tkwi jedno słowo: koncert. Naprawdę idzie. To nie są puste słowa, senne marzenia czy kłamstwa. Wybiera się. Uczesała się, spięła włosy. Pomalowała się. Jej szafa jest otwarta i tylko czeka aż Lila coś z niej wybierze. Jej matka (prawdopodobnie z pewną dumą) o tym pisze. Jej matka też wyczuwa, że przynajmniej ten jeden dzień nie będzie historią o krążeniu z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego. Jej ojciec zaledwie jednym telefonem może zostać zaangażowany.   
To za dużo.

Pomieszczenie wiruje przed jej oczami i Lila musi je mocno zacisnąć, a jej paznokcie znowu przebijają skórę.

Spadnieszspadnieszspadnieszspadniesz.

✿

Lila pamięta rok, w którym skończyła osiem lat i jej matka pozwoliła (chyba tylko dla świętego spokoju) jej przeczytać ❝cmętarz zwieżąt❞. Nie rozumiała połowy słów, nie zawsze wiedziała co się właściwie dzieje w danej scenie i mocno się nudziła, brnąc przez kolejne strony jedynie z czystej upartości. Dopiero na końcówce coś w niej gwałtownie przebudziło się i nakazało panikę. A potem przez długie miesięcy w jej głowie tkwiła twarz... Nie. Nawet nie twarz. Jakieś bezsensowne fragmenty — trochę zwisającej skóry, trochę pozbawionych warg ust, trochę świecących oczu, trochę kociego futra. Kiedy tylko to wszystko stawało się zbyt realne, zbyt obrzydliwe, by mogła mieć zamknięte oczy, uciekała do pokoju rodziców i chowała się pod ich kołdrą.

Patrząc na świat za drzwiami — na idącą z zakupami sąsiadkę i pająka wspinającego się po ścianie — ma ochotę wrócić do tamtych czasów i tamtego strachu; wspiąć się na zbyt wielkie dla jej wzrostu łoże i pozbyć się wszelkich problemów poprzez uścisk rodziców. Tamtych przeszłych rodziców, którzy nie irytowali jej na każdym kroku.

Pierwsze kroki są najgorsze — jej nogi mówią stanowcze n i e i robią się ciężkie, niczym cementowe bloki, a mózg wesoło podsyła wszystkie najgorsze rzeczy, które mogą się zdarzyć w trakcie drogi — biedronka. Może spotkać biedronkę. Albo seryjnego mordercę. Seryjną Biedronkę.

Albo akumę.

Ta myśl kiełkuje powoli, początkowo jako zgryźliwy komentarz na własną głupotę, później — budzi w niej niesamowite pokłady ekscytacji i pozwala na postawienie pierwszego kroku. Jeszcze później znów doprowadza do zdenerwowania, bo oto oddala od siebie akumy. Jeszcze, jeszcze później prawie wymiotuje, nagle świadoma tego, że znalazła się za drzwiami i ktoś właśnie przechodząc obok uderzył o jej ramię

S-P-A-D-A-S-Z

✿

Paryż nocą wygląda... zwyczajnie. Kompletnie nieatrakcyjnie i wcale nie tak bajecznie, jak w romantycznych filmach czy powieściach. Większość latarni albo akurat nie działa i nie chce rozświetlić jej drogi, albo nawet świecą, ale wydają przy tym dźwięki, przez które Lila cofa się i idzie przyciśnięta do ściany budynku.

Nie pada też niezwykle efektowny deszcz ani nie jest ciepło niczym w środku lata. Jest znośnie. Lila nie trzęsie się, ale nie ma też odwagi wyjąć rąk z kieszeni płaszcza, przez co jej palce ciągle zahaczają o fałszywe miraculum.

Kiedy dociera na miejsce, widzi uśmiechniętych ludzi. Tak, jak powiedział Adrien — jest dużo obcych. Lila ledwie dostrzega wśród nich ludzi z klasy. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała (albo nie dłużej niż kilka sekund), ale kiedy widzi Kurtzberga z jakimś chłopakiem w tęczowej koszuli, pozwala sobie na uśmiech, chociaż jej głowa jest niesamowicie ciężka i chyba zaraz eksploduje od nadmiaru szeptów, pomruków czy głośniejszych rozmów.

✿

Więc Adrien faktycznie gra i naprawdę robi to przed tłumem ludzi. Ani razu się nie myli, ani razu nie peszy. Jest boleśnie idealny w każdym calu, a jego muzyka zagłusza każdy inny dźwięk, nawet szumy, które próbują przedrzeć się na pierwszy plan i zmusić ją do powrotu do domu albo zaszycia się w łazience.

Inni też są.. dobrzy. Iván robi, co musi, a następnie znika gdzieś za drzwiami. Juleka Couffaine uśmiecha się co chwilę (z tego, co słyszała Lila nie jest to aż tak normalne i częste u niej) i wygładza czarną suknie do kolan, a Lila ma jakąś nieopisaną ochotę zabrać jej gitarę i sprawdzić czy sama też potrafiłaby tak grać. Rose Lavillant, gdy muzyka w końcu cichnie, skacze między ludźmi. Z każdym musi zamienić kilka słów, nawet ją w pewnym momencie zagaduje i chyba dziesięć razy porusza temat akum i sprawia, że Lila niemalże trzęsie się. Kiedy po kilku minutach męczarni nie zjawia się jakaś nowa akuma, Lila jest wdzięczna Adrienowi, że ten nagle postanowił zjawić się obok w towarzystwie chłopaka, którego ona kompletnie nie kojarzy ze szkoły ani z internetu, ale jest pewna, że widziała go na scenie.

Rose nagle odchodzi mówiąc szybko jakieś głupoty, które można streścić do dosadnego ❝zajmij się tym czymś, bo zaraz nam padnie i zepsuje zabawę❞.

Adrien milczy zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją. W końcu zerka na swojego towarzysza i Lila jest pewna, że ma dreszcze i czerwoną twarz, bo jest w tym spojrzeniu coś, co przypomina jej o tych wszystkich zakochanych, którzy nie muszą się komunikować używając słów.

Przed jej oczami rozgrywa się naprawdę dziwna i niespodziewana scena — oto obcy jej chłopak pochyla się nad jej obiektem westchnień i powodem frustracji, i szepcze mu coś do ucha, czochra włosy i radośnie odchodzi nucąc którąś piosenkę Set It Off.

— To Luka — mówi Adrien, jakby te dwa słowa wszystko tłumaczyły i zmienia temat: — Jak ci się podobało?

— Było dobrze — mówi mechanicznie i krzywi się słysząc własny głos. Wciąż jest zachrypnięty. Wszystko piecze przy wypowiadaniu słów, ale brnie w to dalej: — I to było coś super ważnego, super poważnego... To coś super, okej? — Nawiązuje do ich rozmowy i jest niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że w ogóle pamięta jego słowa i może je odtworzyć.

Kąciki ust Adriena drgają.

— Wciąż czuję, że zawaliłem. Zwłaszcza przy końcówce.

— Nie, ona była idealna.

— Ale...

— Powinieneś posłuchać swojej koleżanki, wyszło dobrze.

Trzeci, wyjątkowo oschły, głos pojawia się nagle, wypełza gdzieś z cienia, z tłumu. Atakuje jej uszy i doprowadza do tej irytującej, filmowej sytuacji, w której nagle wszystkie dźwięki milkną i słychać jedynie bicie serca oraz przyśpieszone oddechy. Głos Władcy Ciem jest tu tak niespodziewany, tak odrealniony i dziwny, że Lila ma ochotę się uszczypnąć albo odciąć sobie rękę byleby upewnić czy przypadkiem jej poranny problem z określeniem czy spała, nie był spowodowany tym, że aktualnie znajduje się we śnie.

Kolana miękną, ale ostatecznie nie musi ranić swojego ciała. Odwrócenie głowy w jego stronę wystarcza, by uświadomiła sobie, że nigdzie nie ma ciem, kostiumów, masek i tajemniczego, znienawidzonego przez Paryżan mężczyzny.

Za to jest Gabriel Agreste i właśnie na nią patrzy.

S

P

A

D

A

S

Z


	5. 4 ♦ ćma na twarzy

Czasem dobrze jest być kłamcą.

Gabriel początkowo nie mówi zbyt wiele i Lila nawet nie próbuje go zachęcać, chociaż w głębi musi przyznać, że chętnie znów usłyszałaby jego głos. Chociażby po to by przekonać się czy całe podobieństwo jest tylko jej urojeniem; pomyłką zrodzoną ze zbyt dużego hałasu czy może jednak prawdą.

Adrien próbuje rozpocząć rozmowę; pierw mamrocze coś o słowach ojca, później niezgrabnie zmienia temat i skupia się na mało ważnych, szkolnych i pozaszkolnych sprawach. Rzecz w tym, że Lila go nie słucha. Jej wzrok wciąż spoczywa na ojcu chłopaka, śledzi jego drobne ruchy, a mózg zawzięcie odtwarza wydarzenia związane z Władcą Ciem.

Mając w swoim naszyjniku akumę, nigdy nie mogła zobaczyć go z całkowitą dokładnością, przez jej umysł przelatywały zaledwie strzępki informacji o nim: na pewno był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ukrywał włosy, ale z pewnością nie miał żadnej nie wiadomo jak bujnej fryzury. Mógł być każdym.

— Interesujące.

Podskakuje. Niewysoko, niecelowo, ale jest pewna, że od jego głosu i nagłej, głośnej i pewnej odpowiedzi jej nogi na moment odrywają się od ziemi. Nie jest pewna wielu rzeczy, które rozgrywają się za jej plecami i przed nią, ale z całą pewnością może stwierdzić, że się trzęsie. Wciąż nie do końca ufa własnym uszom, ale podobieństwa są tak uderzające, że Lila nie potrafi powstrzymać tych wszystkich uczuć, które nagle ją atakują.

Jest wściekła, bo Władca Ciem nie jest zainteresowany jej cierpieniem. Jest wypełniona nadzieją, bo oto słyszy tak podobny głos. Jest przerażona, bo oto ten podobny głos wydobywa się z gardła ojca Adriena. Jest zmęczona, bo nagle wszystkie hałasy, nawet szepty, wywołują coraz mocniejszy ból głowy. I w końcu, po wielkiej, panującej w jej ciele, burzy, wyłania się nagły, zakłamany spokój, bo oto kolejne słowa Gabriela Agreste'a są kierowane w jej stronę.

— Włochy — odpowiada od razu i bez zająknięcia. Jej usta wyginają się w uśmiechu, a ciało natychmiast dostosowuje do nowej sytuacji i planów. — W zasadzie to było to dość niedawno. Po prostu teraz z... — gryzie na moment dolną wargę, nim pozwala sobie na kontynuacje —...pewnych powodów raczej trzymam się domu. Prawdopodobnie dlatego nigdy wcześniej nie widział mnie pan w obecności Adriena.

Uczucie, jakby tysiące gwoździ wbijało się w jej kolana pojawia się nagle i prawie pozbawia idealnej miny idealnej dziewczyny. Chwieje się.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Adrien wyciąga do niej dłoń, a ona łapie go za nadgarstek i odtrąca.

— Jestem odrobinę zmęczona, ale to w zasadzie wszystko.

Zgrabnie wymija wzrokiem jego ojca i kieruje twarz w stronę rozgadanej grupki chłopaków. Z pewnością są od niej starsi, a wśród nich siedzi Luka. Siedzi i patrzy na nią... Nie. Wróć. Nie na nią. Na Adriena. Na nią jedynie zerka z pewnym zamyśleniem, a wyłapując jej wzrok, uśmiecha się i macha.

Gabriel marszczy brwi i mówi o całkowitym zrozumieniu jej stanu; o później porze i tym, że Adrien nie powinien zmuszać jej do błąkania się po koncertach.

— J-ja wcale jej do niczego nie zmusiłem! — Jego poliki pokrywają się czerwienią.

— Racja, w końcu pytanie o przyjście zadałaś mi tylko pięćdziesiąt razy, a w domu napastowałeś raz! — Lila ponownie włącza się do dyskusji i jej ton jest tak swobodny, że dziwi nim samą siebie. Przystępuje z nogi na nogi i kiedy znów wędruje wzrokiem do Luki, uświadamia sobie, że ten gdzieś zniknął.

— Czterdzieści dziewięć — poprawia ją żartobliwie Adrien i oboje wybuchają śmiechem, a gardło dziewczyny eksploduje nagłym bólem przez ten gwałtowny i nieprzemyślany ruch.

Lila milknie, a jej mózg zaczyna pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Kolejne kłamstwa wytwarzają się coraz szybciej, szybciej, szybciej i szybciej. Przeplatają z poprzednimi i z prawdami, których aż tak się nie wstydzi. Do pamięci wracają uśpione wspomnienia o luźnych komentarzach na facebooku oraz zdjęcia, które wrzucała na inne portale, kilka minut przed wyjściem. Wszystko spina się w jedną całość i z jej ust, tym razem dużo wolniej i ciszej, wydobywa się potok najprostszych słów:

— Właściwie to czterdzieści osiem, bo ten jeden raz, gdy wstawiłeś gif z kotem i podpisem ❝proszę, proszę, proszę❞ mogę ci odpuścić. To było urocze. — Ostrożnie nawija kosmki włosów na palec i w końcu patrzy mu w oczy. — W poważniejszym tonie jednak muszę powiedzieć, tak by nie było wątpliwości, że nie jestem tu z nakazu i naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam. Właściwie myślę, że chciałabym to powtórzyć, więc jeśli macie w planach kolejny występ — mów albo dzwoń. — Bierze głęboki oddech. Gardło płonie. — W każdym razie, faktem jest też to, że jestem zmęczona.

— Zamierzasz już iść? — Adrien wierci się.

— Tak. Myślę, że to będzie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. Nie chciałabym tu paść i narobić zamieszania... czy coś w tym stylu.

Nie, w zasadzie to mogłoby być zabawne.

— A jeśli zrobisz sobie krzywdę po drodze? Potrzebujesz podwózki albo...

— Nie, nie! Spokojnie! Zaraz napiszę do ojca.

— Na pewno będzie mógł cię odebrać?

— Tak.

— Bo wiesz, i tak będziemy przejeżdżać obok twojej ulicy, więc to nie byłby problem, gdybyśmy mieli cię podwieźć, prawda tato?

— Prawda. — Gabriel uśmiecha się, prawdopodobnie zachęcająco, ale Lila dzięki temu jedynie walczy z samą sobie próbując zdusić dwie kompletnie przeciwne sobie chęci odsunięcia się albo przysunięcia do niego. — Skoro, jak twierdzisz, przejeżdżamy obok, to nawet rozsądniejszym i mniej czasochłonnym wydaje się twojej przyjaciółki.

Lila zdusza ciężkie westchnienie i ponownie zmusza się do zabrania głosu:

— Nie, nie, nie. Ja naprawdę nie jestem obłożnie chora, bym mogła robić wam za dodatkowy balast, dziecko do opieki... czy coś w tym stylu. To naprawdę jedynie zmęczenie, a mój ojciec nawet nie przebywa jeszcze w domu. Powinien być dosłownie ulicę dalej.

✿

Ostatecznie nie dzwoni. Jej ojciec nawet nie dowiaduje się o tym, że już wyszła. Ani matka. Nikt oprócz Adriena, jego ojca i ewentualnie Luki, nie wie, że już jej tam nie ma.

W drodze powrotnej jest w niej wyjątkowa zgodność; nie ma tysiąca sprzecznych uczuć i — o dziwo — nie ma całego bólu. Są tylko dwie myśli przepełnione frustracją, bo oto jej ciało i umysł działały, jak zardzewiały mechanizm. Wypowiedziane do Adrian słowa są dla niej za proste, zbyt podstawowe, takie... typowe dla każdego kłamcy. Dla każdej głupiej nastolatki z filmów. Niektóre komentarze nawet nie są poważne za to stworzone do natychmiastowego przejrzenia i śmiechu, inne zaś przesadnie napełnione prawdą. Są paskudne. Takie nie jej. Tak, tak, kompletnie zardzewiała, a ból niczego nie ułatwił.

Drugą frustrację napędzał Gabriel Agreste i zagubienie związane z jego postawą, głosem. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz; po opuszczeniu jego towarzystwa, uświadomiła sobie, że praktycznie dusi się przy nim. Jednocześnie stawianie kroków bez jego obecności wydało się dziwne, wręcz niemożliwe, jakby z odejściem wypompował z niej resztki energii. Nawet teraz, gdy jest już w połowie drogi, ciągnie ją do powrotu, do dziwnej mocy wokół mężczyzny. Chce z nim rozmawiać, sprawdzać go aż ustali czy to ten. A jednocześnie chce zacząć biec i znaleźć się w domu. Jak najdalej.

✿

Rzucenie się na łóżko wcale nie przynosi ulgi.

Stopy, odzwyczajone od noszenia butów i od kamienistych, nierównych ścieżek, płoną i Lila jest pewna, że miejscami są trochę czerwone, obdarte, może nawet gdzieniegdzie schodzi z nich skóra. Gardło ma wysuszone, kompletnie zniszczone i nawet wypicie dwóch mniejszych butelek z wodą, soku oraz zażycie leków nie przynosi żadnej ulgi.

W głowie huczy; chociaż w całym domu panuje absolutna cisza i nawet sąsiedzi poszli już spać, ona słyszy szepty. Przepełniają jej pokój, irytują, drażnią, wprowadzają w absolutny dyskomfort. Muzyka przelewa się między nimi; cicha i niezrozumiała jest jeszcze gorsza.

Lila chowa twarz pod poduszką, ale to też niewiele zmienia, więc odrzuca ją w kąt i wlepia wzrok w sufit. Zdeformowane cienie przemykają po nim, tworzą jej przedziwne przedstawienie pozbawione ładu i składu. Uspokajają i w końcu doprowadzają ją do zamknięcia oczu.

Ale senny spokój i ignorowanie hałasów nie trwa zbyt długo; po zaledwie pięciu minutach malutkie i ledwie wyczuwalne coś przysiada na jej twarzy i wymusza paniczne otwarcie oczu.

Ćmie skrzydła — czarne, fioletowe i lśniące — poruszają się powoli i przed wzniesieniem się w powietrze, muskają jej policzki.


	6. 5 ♦ noga w błocie

Prawdopodobnie właśnie przegrała.

Lila zrywa się z łóżka. Trzęsie się, jakby siedziała zamknięta w lodówce, a nie w swoim pokoju, ale i tak stawia nogi na podłodze i śledzi wzrokiem ćmę. Cholernego nocnego motyla, od którego wszystko się zaczęło i który teraz wędruje po jej pokoju od ściany do ściany, od jednego cennego przedmiotu do drugiego. Niechciana ulga zalewa jej ciało, bo oto na wyciągnięcie ręki ma niewyobrażalną moc, oto znowu będzie mogła usłyszeć głos Władcy Ciem i tym razem mieć całkowitą pewność, że to on do niej przemawia.

Ale ulga, będąca jednym z nielicznych jej pozytywnych uczuć, płoszy ćmę. Teraz zamiast wędrować ta przedostaje się przez ścianę do salonu i leci do drzwi, a Lila wcale nie myśli o swoich bosych stopach i stroju pełnym krótkich rękawków i jeszcze krótszych spodenek, po prostu wybiega z pokoju. Z pewnością robi dużo hałasu, ale nikt na to nie reaguje. Nikt nie sprawdza czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Grobowa cisza pochłania dom, zionie z innych pomieszczeń, a Lila korzysta z tego i szarpie za klamkę.

Znowu.

Większa przestrzeń, korytarz pełen drzwi — tych do innych mieszkań i tych na zewnątrz — atakuje ją. Wdziera się do jej głowy, tnie w miarę spójne i logiczne myśli, rozprowadza w niej chaos. Nogi się pod nią uginają, pot spływa po skroni, gdy z trudem utrzymuje równowagę i łapie się ściany. Motyl wcale nie czeka, nawet nie odwraca się w jej stronę, chociaż teraz cierpi i powinna być dla niego idealna.

Warkot wydobywa się z jej ust. Pięści uderzają w pełną nierówności ścianę. Do krwi. Ćma porusza się wokół jednego miejsca, jego skrzydła rozjaśniają korytarz; stanowią jedynie źródło światła i Lila ledwie potrafi na nie spojrzeć. Odlatuje. Lila klnie.

Jej ciało nakazuje zwrócić każdy zjedzony posiłek, ale ona go nie słucha. Biegnie. Chociaż ma wrażenie, że słyszy, jak kości z trzaskiem łamią się, jak krew przestaje krążyć, jak serce zatrzymuje się, jak wszystko w niej eksploduje od nadmiaru bodźców, od kolejnego wynurzenia się z jej bezpiecznego domu, Lila po prostu biegnie za ćmą i przy ostatnim mieszkaniu, jej palce muskają skrzydła, prawie za nie łapią. Ćma przenika na zewnątrz i Lila ląduje na kolanach, a skóra z nich zdziera się przy upadku, pozostawia na drewnie kilka czerwonych plam.

✿

Świat poza ścianami budynki ani trochę nie przypomina tego, który ujrzała, gdy kierowała się w miejsce, do którego zaprosił ją Adrien. Ćma unosi się nad zniszczonymi budynkami, po ulicach nie jeździ nawet jedno auto, a wszelkie latarnie już dawno przestały rozjaśniać brudne chodniki i drzewa pozbawione liści, za to dziwnie powyginane.

Na to wszystko pada deszcz. Jego krople uderzają w nią, próbują zmusić do stanięcia gdzieś w suchym miejscu, gdzieś pod dachem — najlepiej w domu, na puchatym dywanie, gdzie nie ma aż tyle wolnej przestrzeni, gdzie nie czuć podmuchów lodowatego wiatru na twarzy, gdzie ten nie rozwiera jej włosów i gdzie nie czuje pod nogami nic śliskiego. Ale Lila znowu nie słucha, unosi ręce, jakby w ten sposób mogła dosięgnąć ćmę wirującą po niebie, między odległymi i świecącymi punkcikami.

Fioletowe plamy krążą po czarnym tle, niemalże hipnotyzują; sprawiają, że Lila ma ochotę wspiąć się na jakiś dach i stamtąd próbować dosięgnąć ćmę. Gdzieś z daleka w końcu docierają do niej rozmowy — bezsensowne strzępki pełne jeszcze bezsensowniejszych informacji o kolejnym dobrym uczynku Biedronki. Nawet w środku nocy, mając tak blisko akumę, Lila nie jest wolna od pochwał kierowanych w stronę paryskiej bohaterki i gdzieś przez jej gniew przebija się radość, bo każde pozytywne słowo, budzi jeszcze więcej agresji i przybliża ją do nocnego motyla. 

✿

Lila nie ma zegarka. Nawet nie wyobraża sobie, że mogłaby teraz sprawdzić godzinę; spuścić wzrok z małej akumy, ale coś podpowiada jej, że minęła godzina, może nawet dwie, a ona nie uczyniła żadnego postępu. Gdy rozmowa ucichła, ludzie przeszli, jej emocje też wygasły i skrzydła znów były poza jej zasięgiem, znów trzepotały na wysokości dachów.

✿

Dopiero, kiedy wschodzi słońce Lila uświadamia sobie, jak bezradnie się czuje. Cała roztrzęsiona od zimna, z nogami dotykającymi czegoś gnijącego i mokrego. Brudna i zapocona. Więc zaczyna krzyczeć. Ignoruje narastający od dni ból gardła i wciąż pogrążonych we śnie ludzi; po prostu wydziera się z zamkniętymi oczami. Pozawala sobie nawet na łzy, a te natychmiast wylatują z oczu i spływają po i tak mokrych policzkach.

Wszystko się zapada. Lila czuje, jak chodnik pod nią ugina się, jak powoli coś pcha ją prosto w błoto i kamienie. Bosa stopa utyka w brązowej mazi, której jest za dużo; to wszystko bardziej przypomina jezioro pełne zanieczyszczeń i wręcz czarnej wody, niż maleńki fragment rozmokłej ziemi. Lepka masa dostaje się na kolano, a biedronki powoli maszerują po niej. Lila nie musi otwierać oczu. Po prostu czuje ich obecność tak, jak czuje, że skóra na drugiej nodze jest rozcinana przez nierówności chodnika. Rany powstają na ranach.

Gdzieś z szumu wyłaniają się huki zawalających się budowli, a jej ręce unoszą się jeszcze i jeszcze wyżej, chociaż nie mają już na to siły; chociaż najchętniej pozwoliłaby i im zanurzyć się w błocie. Biedronka pełznie po jej powiece, a wtedy palce zaciskają się, łapiąc akumę.

Z nogą w błocie i kołyszącym się światem, Lila wstaje. Strzepuje biedronki, gniecie je i kopie.

Otwiera oczy i wszystko, co widzi składa się tylko z różnych odcieni trzech kolorów: czerwieni, fioletu i błękitu. I znów ma ochotę znaleźć się na podłodze, bo to za dużo dla niej. Ale nim upada, nim w ogóle jej nogi znowu uginają się, nim spada na nią całe zmęczenie po nocny w deszczu, jej palce rozsuwają się odrobinę, pragnąć ujrzeć nocnego motyla.

Ale to, co widzi nie ma skrzydeł. Nie jest ćmą. Nie jest niczym niesamowitym.

Lila stoi przed swoim domem, świat powoli wraca do poprzedniego stanu, a ona trzyma popiół.


	7. 6 ♦ dziewczyna z piekarni

Lila budzi się w swoim łóżku.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak się do niego dostała; jej wspomnienia tworzą dziwną, niespójną masę. Pamięta ćmę i pogoń za nią, pamięta rozkład i popiół wyfruwający z jej dłoni, potem jest już tylko ta masa i mnóstwo czerni, zawrotów głowy. Przez chwilę Lila łudzi się, że to sen, że akuma, nie chcąc być jej częścią, wcale się nie rozpadła. Później Lila przekręca się na bok i dociera do niej, że jej łóżko jest mokre. Ona jest mokra, a nogi i brzuch ma w błocie. Chwilowy spokój rozpryskuje się, niczym szkło, w które uderzono z całą siłą. Chwiejnie podnosi się i natychmiast wymiotuje na dywan, a ciało dygocze niczym w najpaskudniejszej gorączce.

Telewizor jest włączony i gdy Lila ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, do jej uszu dociera powtórka z wręczania Biedronce którejś już nagrody. Opowiada, jak ciężko jest być bohaterem, jakie to paskudne i męczące zadanie, a na ekranie wyświetla się jej walka z Volpiną. Albo raczej — ten moment, gdy Lila zjawiła się przebrana i na moment skradła serca paryżan. Biedronka dziękuje ludziom za ich mile słowa i tym razem widać ją w jej standardowym stroju. Chwilę później pojawia się kolejna walka. Tym razem z Mr. Pigeon. A kiedy mówi o Czarnym Kocie, Lila musi oglądać ujęcie, na którym Biedronka go całuje.

✿

W łazience Lila zrzuca z siebie śmierdzące i brudne ubrania, i krzywi się, gdy bluzka mocno przylega do skóry i ledwie chce zejść. Ma ochotę zawołać matkę i poprosić ją o pomoc. Ma ochotę zawołać k o g o k o l w i e k, bo najprostsza czynność wydaje jej się czymś trudnym, ale na koniec jedynie gryzie się w język i staje pod prysznicem.

Wciąż dygocząc zmywa z siebie błoto, patrzy jak spod plam powoli wyłania się jej noga — poobijana, pełna siniaków i ran. Kąpiel zajmuje pół godziny, opatrzenie tego wszystkiego — kolejne pół. Przez ten czas jej matka dobija się do drzwi — czasami narzeka na to, że spóźni się do pracy (chociaż musi wyjść o trzynastej, a jest ledwie dziewiąta), czasami jedynie upewnia się czy Lila jeszcze żyje. Ona mówi, że zaraz wyjdzie i nakleja kolejny plaster, a spuchniętą kostkę smaruje maścią znalezioną w apteczce i owija bandażami.

W myślach raz po raz odtwarza całą noc i ciągle zatrzymuje się na ten jednej scenie. Akuma znikała. Akuma rozpadła się pod jej dotykiem. Akuma jej nie chciała. Kompletnie ją odrzuciła. Po tym, jak narobiła jej nadziei. Jak Władca Ciem przerwał milczenie.

Ciska apteczką w prysznic.

Jej matka uderza pięścią w drzwi.

— Lila?! Kochanie? Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? Co zrobiłaś?

— Apteczka mi spadła — odpowiada Lila i jej głos jest zadziwiająco spokojny. Przekonujący.

A k u m a

j e j

n i e

c h c i a ł a .

Niemalże widzi ścieżki, którymi biedronki krążyły po jej ciele, gdy klęczała w błocie.

Cios pada na nogę, wszystko się rozrywa i krew zabrudza kafelki.

✿

— Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie jesteśmy parą! — Głos Biedronki przepełnia salon; sprawia, że przebywanie w nim staje się bolesne, ale Lila nie ma większego wyboru. Jej matka ją wołała.

— A ten pocałunek?

— Ratowałam mu życie! — piszczy Biedronka i jej twarz zalewa rumieniec. Siedzący obok Czarny Kot w najlepsze śmieje się i podjada przyszykowane dla nich ciastka. Ani razu się nie odezwał, ani razu nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Lila czasami zapomina o jego obecności i zastanawia się czy inni też tak mają. Czy kobieta prowadząca z nimi wywiad też łapie się na tym, że nie pamięta o drugim bohaterze.

— W jaki sposób całowanie może ratować komuś życie?

— Och, przecież wiecie, co się wydarzyło tamtego dnia! Kocie, powiedz im coś w końcu! — Obserwowanie zirytowanej Biedronki jest nawet ciekawe, satysfakcjonujące, ale Lila wie, że prędzej czy później paryska bohaterka wyjdzie z tego i będzie jaśnieć, zachwycać wszystkich tym, jak to pięknie potrafi się wybronić, jak to nie da się jej zagiąć.

— Możesz to wyłączyć? — pyta więc Lila, a jej matka kręci głową i zjada kolejną czekoladkę. — A mogę wiedzieć, chociaż dlaczego chciałaś mnie widzieć?

— Jesteś moją córką-

— No tak, ale chyba teraz chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? — pyta i pełna złych przeczuć wbija zęby w dolną wargę.

A jej matka uśmiecha się i nie ma w tym nic strasznego. Ot zwykły uśmiech, jakich Lila widywała już wiele. Wstaje z kanapy i podchodzi do komody.

— Ja już nie zdążę, ale ktoś musi pójść do ❝Tom & Sabine❞ odebrać tort — wyjaśnia wyjmując z koperty paragon, odliczone pieniądze i jeszcze jakąś kartkę.

— Jaki tort? — Lila marszczy brwi.

— Och, Liluś mówiłam ci o tym w zeszłym tygodniu. Twój kuzyn ma urodziny — mówi kobieta i wręcza jej to wszystko, jakby wcześniej nie słyszała hałasu w łazience, jakby stała się nagle kompletnie ślepa na wszystkie zadrapania i blizny. Jakby sąsiedzi nie powiedzieli jej o tym, co Lila wyprawiała w nocy.

— Ale...

— Poza tym, sądzę, że powinnaś się w końcu przejść. To ci dobrze zrobi!

Ach, w ten sposób.

Lila prycha.

Śmiech Biedronki miesza się z kolejnymi słowami matki.

— Tylko bądź ostrożna. To naprawdę ogromny tort i pozdrów Sabine, jeśli ją zobaczyć!

— Jaasne.

— Ależ przysięgam! Jeśli jedynie partnerami! Drużyną! — mówi Biedronka.

✿

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wita ją jednym z tych uśmiechów ❝przeznaczonych tylko dla klientów, którym trzeba wcisnąć, jak najwięcej słodyczy i pieczywa, i wszystkiego, co tylko się da❞.

Wszelkie wspomnienia związane z Marinette są równie mgliste, co jej poranek i noc. Lila wie, że taka osoba istnieje; wie, że chodziły do tej samej szkoły, że widziała ją w tłumie ludzi, że kilka razy odwiedzała jej profile na najróżniejszych portalach, ale to w zasadzie wszystko. Nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie żadnego szczegółu.

Nim Marinette otwiera usta, Lila wręcza jej wszystko, co kilka godzin temu dała jej matka. Marinette zamyka usta, ostatecznie nic nie mówiąc i ostrożnie odbiera to wszystko, przegląda i kiwa ostrożnie głową. Na moment znika za drzwiami.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, gdy wraca z tortem w jasnej, niebieskiej barwie i z mnóstwem cukierków, tworzących łańcuchy o kształtach zwierząt. Jej matka miała rację. Był ogromny. I pachniał jagodami, kiedy Marinette postawiła go na ladzie.

— Ym... tak? — Lila marszczy brwi.

— Na pewno? — Marinette niepewnie uderza palcami o drewniany blat. — W sensie... wiem, że to nie moja sprawa... i, że się nie znamy... ale... ten... w sensie... — Jej poliki pokrywają się czerwienią, głowa obraca we wszystkie strony. — Ja... chodzimy do tej samej klasy i... — Gryzie swoją wargę. — Od tak dawna cię nie ma, a ja słyszałam o tym, co się wydarzyło... w sensie... no wiesz. O akumie. I Biedronce. I... — Wzdycha ciężko, a Lila nie jest pewna czy to, co słyszy, to jedynie zwykłe jąkanie się i zacinanie, czy może poczucie winy owijające się wokół gardła i plączące język. Ale Marinette nie ma powodu, by czuć się źle.

— To były trudne dni, ale tak. Jest dobrze. — Lila uśmiecha się w sposób, w który mógłby uśmiechnąć się zwykły człowiek do zwykłej dziewczyny, odbierając od niej zamówiony tort.

— Wrócisz? W sensie... do szkoły?

Oczy Marinette patrzą na nią błagalnie i Lila przez chwilę, maleńką chwilę, myśli, że gdyby właśnie taka była Biedronka, to mogłaby ją polubić. Mogłaby nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, jak to jest być odrzuconym przez cholerną ćmę. I znów dopada ją złość.


	8. 7 ♦ żywy trup

Myślę, że najważniejsze jest zaufanie. Ufam Czarnemu Kotu, on ufa mi i wszystko działa!

Kilka minut temu, w kompletniej ciszy opuściła Marinette. Nie dlatego, że jej nie polubiła. Nie dlatego, że miała dosyć jej towarzystwa. Zwyczajnie ogarnął ją wstyd, bo oto nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na najprostsze pytanie. Potrafiła jedynie złościć się na Biedronkę, które nawet tam nie było, a to wszystko tylko przez jedną głupią myśl.

Ćma ją odrzuciła.

Najciężej jest wykonać pierwszy krok, więc Lila wierci się w miejscu, zaciska palce na zapakowanym torcie i wydaje z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. Wieża Eiffla jest przed nią. Jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Niesamowita i ogromna. I Lila ma ochotę uciec; wrócić do domu i już z niego nie wychodzić.

Lila bierze głęboki oddech, a akuma rusza za nią, kiedy jej nogi w końcu wykonują następne kroki.

To nic super ważne. To nic super poważnego. To... to nic super, okej?

Lila patrzy z fascynacją na Paryż. W jej głowie nakładają się na siebie dwie jego wersje — ten zniszczony i ten najprawdziwszy. I Lila wraca myślami do dnia, w którym poznała Adriena. Odtwarza całą ich znajomość i wszelkie swoje myśli; odtwarza to, jak z przejęciem zrozumiała, że musi mu jakaś zaimponować. Przypomina sobie, co poczuła, gdy w jej dłoni znalazło się fałszywe miraculum. Szczęście i przerażenie — z pewnością to one jej towarzyszyły tamtego dnia, nakładały się na siebie tak, jak teraz dwie wersje miasta. A potem obie zostały odrzucone i zastąpione wstydem, bo oto pierwszy raz ktoś aż tak ją przyłapał na kłamstwie.

Akuma trzepocze skrzydłami przed jej twarzą.

Nie ukrywam, lubię odbierać nagrody i słuchać o tym, że jestem dla kogoś pomocna, ale dobre samopoczucie mojego partnera jest dla mnie dużo ważniejsze!

Pamięta te chwilę, krótką chwilę, gdy miała moc. Gdy to ona tworzyła iluzje; gdy miała nad nimi kontrolę i mogła patrzeć, jak inni ją podziwiają, a potem — jak się jej boją. I to było całkiem miłe, nowe.

Zamierzasz już iść?

Pamięta — och, oczywiście, że pamięta, przecież zdarzyło się to kilka godzin temu — twarz Adriena, gdy ten uświadomił sobie, że ona nie czuje się dobrze. I pamięta, jak wcześniej przyszedł do niej. Chociaż go oszukała, chociaż kłamała, on po prostu zjawił się z lekcjami i zaproszeniem. Wyrwał ją z domu. Pozwolił prowadzić ze sobą zwykłą rozmowę.

Bo wiesz, i tak będziemy przejeżdżać obok twojej ulicy, więc to nie byłby problem, gdybyśmy mieli cię podwieźć, prawda tato?

Pamięta Gabriela Agresta i chwilę, w której dwa różne uczucia znowu zderzyły się ze sobą. Swoją myśl, że jego głos jest podobny do Władcy Ciem. Szorstki. Ale wypełniony jakąś dziwną obietnicą zemsty.

Lila?! Kochanie? Wszystko w porządku?

Pamięta twarz matki, gdy ta dowiedziała się, że Lila walczyła z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem, jako kolejny chwilowy pionek Władcy Ciem. Pamięta jej strach, jej późniejsze pytania, miliony próśb i obietnic. Pamięta szept: zostaw to. Pamięta moment, w którym jej ciało po raz pierwszy zbuntowało się; w którym głowa pękała od szumu; w którym wszystko płonęło błagając o powrót tamtych mocy.

Wrócisz? W sensie... do szkoły?

Patrząc na nocnego motyla, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, Lila przypomina sobie mnóstwo rzeczy i nie potrafi przestać się śmiać.

Jest martwa. Kompletnie martwa. Pusta. I d e a l n a dla akumy. Teraz to widzi. Teraz zaczyna rozumieć, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdaje: oto nacierpiała się przez kilka dni i oto dopiero teraz stanęła przed nią najprawdziwsza akuma. Dopiero teraz Władca Ciem uznał ją za godną.

Lila uśmiechnięta, wychyla się za barierkę i wyciąga rękę w stronę ćmy.

S P A D A S Z


End file.
